A wide variety of different configurations of dispenser of the type in question are already known. Reference need merely be made, for example, to the disclosure content of EP 214 106 B1 or DE 102 22 375 A1.
Such dispensers have in common the fact that the closure part which is seated on the outside on the delivery opening executes a circular movement or, in any case, substantially a circular movement when it moves into the open position. A correspondingly reverse movement takes place when the delivery opening is closed. This is associated, in some cases, with the substances being sheared off.
Taking the above described prior art as the departure point, it is an object of the invention to specify such a dispenser for delivering portions of liquid to pasty substances which is configured in an advantageous manner, in particular, in respect of a closure part.